A Man Now
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Kyle’s thirteen now, and he’s gone threw the ritual of becoming a man, but he’s not really sure if anything has changed since he was a little boy. KyleStan.


Title: A Man Now

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Author's Email: R

Status: Complete

Part: 1/1

Pairings: Stan/Kyle, hintings of future Cartman/Ike

Warnings: Future fic, Under age drinking, slash, naked boys, scooting to the line of OOC

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Kyle's thirteen now, and he's gone threw the ritual of becoming a man, but he's not really sure if anything has changed since he was a little boy.

Author's Notes: This is some musings I've had on the pairings, things I've gathered from both the show and reading other authors works. Tell me what you think.

Beta: None.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Matt and Trey. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A Man Now

A man now. That's what Gerald had told him, when he set a cup of wine in Kyle's hand. Kyle had looked at the swirling red liquid as it stained the clear glass he swished it unsure. He had been aware of several things as a child. One clearly told him that often adults felt that children had to follow rules that adults were excluded from. One rule was that children were not allowed to drink.

Kyle still felt the same as he always had as a child. The red liquid burned his throat when he drank it with his father, who said he was a man, and yet the liquid still felt forbidden. If it was okay for him to be on his third glass wouldn't his mother know?

"Your Mom's a bitch," Gerald said plain, simply. He smiled. He loved her but it far from made him blind. He loved a bitch. Kyle understood. He loved her too.

By the second bottle Kyle's uneasiness was worse then ever, but it was now clearer as to why. "Stan's thirteen too."

"I keep alcohol in the garage Kyle. You're a man be responsible." Gerald finished the bottle and dismissed as the last guest to leave Kyle's party.

Kyle ignored his father's offer of booze for weeks. It made him nervous and sick. Worse than when he touched himself curiously the night before, worse than the times he though that it would be okay to be Stan's dog, Sparky.

Then Kyle was alone, it was a Tuesday. Shelia was locked in her political campaign, Ike was helping her hang, 'Vote Shelia for Mayor,' posters. Gerald did what he always did when Shelia was busy; order kosher beers with Randy Marsh, and the majority of the adult male population of South Park, at the local bar.

Kyle flicked the television off completely bored. That led to curiosity, what sort of things did his father keep in the garage?

It did not take him long to find where he kept them. It was going threw the bottles that had him loosing track of time. There was enough beer and hard liquor in here to open a bar and keep it running for several months! To Kyle's relief most of the bottles were unopened; for a moment he was beginning to feel guilty for making fun of Kenny's drunk-ass father.

Kyle finished his exploring when the garage opened and Shelia pulled in with Ike. "Kyle that boy Eric is so mature, now." Shelia said when she stepped out of the car, "He agreed that my goals for South Park are not only important but necessary. He's such a little man!" She seemed to continue her raving even when the door into the house closed behind her.

"Bullshit!" Kyle blanched.

"It's true Kyle. He even offered to help with the campaign, and for free!" Ike squeaked in his little eight-year-old voice. "What are you doing in the garage?"

"Fuck off, Ike. I'm not a dildo, I know Cartman, and he's up to shit!" Kyle swore avoiding the accusations.

"Mom, how do I fuck off?" Ike exclaimed just inside the house. Ike didn't like to be ignored because of his age. He was smart and he was proving it once again to Kyle, "What's a dildo?"

"Kyle!" Kyle rushed inside to quell his mother. Ike smirked.

Kyle had always thought that by the look of them that licking a locker was comparable to chewing tinfoil. The cringing of the taste something metallic did not come when Stan shove his head against a locker. It was more along the lines of plastic. Clean. Fake.

"What the hell, Stan!" Kyle shoved back when he got the chance.

"You haven't called me in a week. You don't speak to me in class. You sit at Butter's table for lunch!" Stan threw the 'what the hell' ball back.

"I like Butters," Kyle said plainly.

"Gee-Kyle, I-I thought you said you were sitting next to me because your m-mom decided that Stan was becoming a bad influence," Butter's was there. Everyone was there, watching.

"Hell!" Stan bitched.

"Sorry Stan," Eric interrupted, "I'm gonna hafta tell Shelia about this."

"Dude, you are not on a first name bases with my mom!"

"Yes, Kyle I am," Eric corrected.

"I didn't think that even your Dad was on a first name bases with biacha numero uno." Kenny muttered. They laughed. Kyle blessed Kenny because they left.

"Dude this sucks." Stan said when he left.

Kyle stated aloud and alone, "Stan, I am sorry."

Eric had been true. There was no plan of defeat for Shelia when it came to him. He helped. Eric was also right Shelia had balls and she used them. Now she was a bitch to everyone else and not to Kyle and his friends.

Stan spent more time with Kyle, at Kyle's then ever, and so did Eric. Kenny was there when he could be.

"What's up with you, Cartman?" Stan kicked the other lightly to draw his attention from the Cheesy Poof commercial.

"What Oiy-" Eric cried out his glare was set on 'Hate Stan Marsh.'

"You actually helped someone nothing in it for you?" Stan questioned. Kyle said nothing. It was funny; now that he had watched Cartman do it he didn't need to question it. Eric had helped. Kyle didn't understand why. He didn't need to.

"Lick my balls hippie!" Eric said standing defensively, "Screw you guys, _I'm..._"

"Eric!" Ike's ninja-warrior-jump-you voice screamed as high pitched as ever.

"Oh hi, Ike," Eric stated plainly even though the younger boy was on his shoulders now.

"Eric you said you'd take me out to practice catching. I don't want to be picked on again," Ike slipped from Eric's shoulders. The layers of hope could be pealed away from his eyes it was that thick.

"Okay, Ike, let me just get my shoes on. Then we can get my glove from my house, Dildo," Eric tore the hope to pieces replacing them with excitement, gratitude, admiration.

Eric stopped following Ike in the doorway when he heard Kyle call his name. "Thanks." Cartman smiled.

Stan waited impatiently on Kyle's bed. His friend had finally thought of something to do. "If taking off and leaving me to cover for you was what you had in mind then not everyone is entertain now are they Kyle?"

He was debating on whether or not he should go look for Kyle when the boy rushed in. He locked the door promptly, Stan was interested. Kyle was nervous. Breathing in short gasps Kyle offered the bottle in his hand to Stan.

"Vod-ka? Kyle we're not allowed to drink," Stan dropped to his knees taking the bottle he stayed out of sight of the window.

"I didn't think so either, but Stan my Dad he says I'm a man now. I'm allowed to drink." Kyle looked at Stan waiting for his more-most- reasonable friend to dissuade him.

"But-"

"Stan, I don't want to. All of it tastes like shit, but that's what it means to be a man. At thirteen I am a man now. I don't want to be a man alone!" Kyle flared not giving Stan the chance to prove his father wrong.

"I can't be a little boy without you," Stan concluded. The bottle was opened three swallows later despite the taste they found out why adults liked the stuff. They wanted to drink again.

Stan was not nervous like Kyle was. He didn't need to be nervous because he knew Kyle was doing that for him. It was how their relationship worked, sometimes Stan would be the one looking out for Kyle while the other boy had his fun and other times it was Kyle who was helping Stan out of a sticky situation.

Kyle was nervous, they drank more now since the first time. Kyle had to responsible about it though, because he was a man now, and while Stan was thirteen he never stood before God and became a man in his eyes. So it was up to Kyle. That's why Kyle would often dissuade Stan as much as he could before he gave in. It was why they had never gotten sick after a night of drinking. It was also why they could go to school every morning without the slightest bit of hangover. It was why Stan and Kyle were closer than they had ever been. They could share this secret this hidden fruit with just each other, they enjoyed memories and jokes that they only shared during these times. People often wondered how to get into that inner circle but even their closest friends, outside the two of them, would not be able to tell you.

That is until, Stan, as easy as he was with this new adventure decided that he wanted to share this experience with all of their friends. Kyle was even more nervous about that, but Stan wanted to be known he wanted to be talked about and popular he wanted to outshine everyone. In this way, he thought he might be able to earn a little bit of status quo as long as Kyle remained by his side he didn't mind.

After asking his father Kyle said he was okay with it as long as they were responsible enough to tell Gerald how much they expected to drink beforehand. Also Gerald thought it would be a good idea if the get-together was held in their house under his slight supervision. Kyle's father made Kyle promise that no one would go home until morning, when they were sober.

Kyle promised. Stan even promised. Gerald said that Shelia would be out of town in Denver for the weekend. Kyle was responsible for the people that came over.

Stan wanted to invite everyone, but Kyle convinced Stan that it would be more reasonable to invite just a few at least this time. It would also be easier for Kyle to responsible for less people than more people. Stan offered a list of people to Kyle and Kyle made the final decision. Kenny, first of course, Token, Craig, and Clyde could come as well because Stan refused to leave out any one of them, finally there was Cartman. Neither of the two gave reasons to why. Cartman was invited, he was always invited. Even when they didn't like Cartman at all, they couldn't image what a get-together would look like without Cartman. It wouldn't be right or perfect if he didn't come.

So they were invited, it was made clear from the beginning what would happen during the party. Kenny said to count him in, but he would stick with water. Token said he wanted to bring Wendy. Kyle didn't want Wendy to come. She wouldn't be allowed to stay the night. Token said it was cool. Craig asked if Tweek could come and Kyle agreed only because Tweek wasn't all that bad even if he drifted into Stan's Melvin list. Clyde said nothing but looked amused. Eric looked surprised, said he would get his mother to make snacks, and told Kyle that he would not be blamed for any mishaps that night. When each person accepted Kyle felt more relaxed it was planned and prepared. He was being responsible just like a man. Besides all of that Token, Craig, and Clyde often took the time to say hi to him outside of classes and other students noticed! Even though Kyle didn't strive to be a social butterfly it did make him feel good to be recognized by someone other than his closest friends.

The party which was hidden behind the title of Get-Together didn't go exactly as planned. First Kenny showed up, Kyle was pleased by this because even though he didn't plan to drink too much he would be drinking enough and Kenny swore he wouldn't. Kenny knew how to handle a drunken person so Kyle felt comfortable having another responsible man around. Stan arrived next and demanded that he have at least one beer before the rest of the guest arrived. Stan had one and a bit of whiskey.

When Stan opened the door, when the rest of the guest, arrived he was already buzzed although he claimed forcefully that he was not drunk. Stan proved to be drunker than he really was however when he opened the door the last time and let in some uninvited guests.

"Wendy! Bebe! Butters?" Kyle twitched and looked at Stan but Stan was no help. The young man was settling down on an arm chair and offering the girls a seat in his lap. "Stan!" Kyle whined.

Kenny pat Kyle. Then the hooded friend turned to the stereo and put on some tunes. He passed out drinks and got people moving and having fun. Before Kyle knew it his house had more than twenty guests in it. He was sick with the amount of trouble he might get in if his mother ever found out. Yet, no one seemed to notice the hard time the young man was having. They were drinking or drunk dancing crudely; some were playing twister, while others were simply talking. His living room was packed and his kitchen was littered with empty bottles. Kyle was slightly glad that his father had bought only the amount of alcohol that Kyle had asked for. He was sure that no one could get too drunk on the amount that he purchased.

He didn't take into account that most of these people had never even tasted alcohol before let alone drank a full shot. The light-weights were wasted and still drinking and even the few that seemed to be able to handle the booze better, thanks to genetics, were becoming thrashed.

"Its okay, Kyle," Kenny assured, "I'm still sober and so is Cartman! We're making sure that no one throws up on your floor or your furniture, only one person has even thrown up in that potted plant over there."

Kyle paled at Kenny's reassurance looking at the potted plant. "God, I hate Stan."

"Lighten up Kyle, it's your party and you're not even having fun!" Kenny sang in a happy unmuffled voice. When had Kenny taken his hoodie of anyway?

"I know Ken, but I'm supposed to be responsible here! I just don't want anything bad to happen. I'm a man now and that means I'm in charge." Kyle explained over the music and the loud people around him.

Kenny opened his mouth to give some words of wisdom when he was interrupted by a small high pitched voice from behind Kyle, "Kyle?" The voice said softly almost unheard in the noise of the party.

Whipping around Kyle knelt closer to his brother so that he could hear him better. "Ike what's wrong. I thought Dad was taking care of you."

"N-no," Ike shook his head, "Dad went to Denver with Mom. He said it was okay for you to have this party though." The eight year old explained. Kyle looked frightened; his hope that if anything terribly wrong happened that his father would step up and take charge was lost at his brother's words. "I-I...Kyle will you tuck me in. I was asleep but I heard a lot of scary noises, will you come and stay with me please." Ike looked embarrassed even though he said this directly into Kyle's ear so as not to be over heard by the older and cooler kids.

"Okay, Ike, I'll take care of you, come on." Kyle turned around to tell Kenny where he was going but his friend had disappeared and Kyle couldn't even spot him in the crowd. Shaking his head he followed his brother into his room. Shutting the door the sounds from the party were almost muffled completely. At least Kenny had remembered to keep the noise down that way the neighbors wouldn't call the police.

Jumping into his bed Ike squirmed under the covers, settling into bed. Kyle glanced at the clock on his nightstand. It read that it was already midnight. That made Kyle a little relieved as the party had begun six hours ago, it couldn't really last for that much longer.

Kyle sat on the edge of his little brother's bed. He drew his hand over his brother's chest gently coaxing his brother to relax and eventually sleep. In here he could feel the affects of alcohol. He didn't see them out in the party because he had less alcohol to be affected by then everyone else had. Out there he felt really centered and focused unlike the people around him even the sober Kenny. In Ike's room he could see that his vision was slightly fuzzy and his muscles even felt lazier then usual. His experiences with booze prior to that night told Kyle that the few drinks he did have was affecting him even though sometime he over rid them.

In Ike's room the affects were so great that when he looked at the clock again it was past one thirty, he didn't remember passing one so he concluded that he must have dozed off. He checked his little brother and confirmed that he was sleeping soundly before he slipped out of the room.

Relief filled him, Ike wasn't the only one sleeping, and it seemed that everyone was enjoying that state of mind. Bodies were snuggled into sleeping bags or on the couch sometimes snoring and sometimes twitching but all sleeping. The only ones that seemed to be up were Kenny and Eric. They were in the kitchen putting empty bottles into a bag.

"Oi where did you go fag," Cartman greeted him after only a minute of Kyle standing in the doorway.

"I was putting Ike to bed. How'd you get everyone to sleep?" Kyle looked surprised and happy that his friends took such good care of him and his responsibilities.

"I told you my mom made snacks," Cartman smiled brightly. Kyle snorted he was pretty sure that Mrs. Cartman would not put some sort of sleeping pill in anything she made.

Kenny hit Cartman in the chest, "It was pretty easy after I explained it to Token and Craig. They agreed that they might want to do this again, sometime, so making sure that everyone got a good nights rest so we wouldn't get caught seemed like a good idea to them. Then it was a good idea for everyone!" Kyle beamed and said that he loved Kenny for his brilliance. "Now we're just cleaning your kitchen a bit, that way we'll only have your living room to pick up tomorrow after everyone goes home."

"Thanks," Kyle smiled and started to help them pick up. "How come you didn't drink, Eric?"

"I did! Just not that much," Eric explained. He tied up the last bag of garbage as Kenny wiped down the counters and Kyle began to mop up the floor. "I wanted to have fun Kyle, but I didn't want to make a fool out of myself. After you left I was surprised that people didn't start taking off their clothes the way they were acting."

Kyle looked surprised but only about the last thing Cartman had said. "So how much did you drink."

"I drank enough alright. I had enough to relax but not enough to make me stupid, because dude you really needed another mostly sober person around. I couldn't image what Mom would say about it if she found out about this huge party that her booby had while she was gone."

Kyle blushed at the nickname and had no further questions. Kenny did however, "Don't you mean Kyle's Mom, Cartman?"

Eric glared at Kenny with a short 'no' he huffed outside to put the bottles in the can by the curb. Kyle didn't seem phased he told Kenny that he was going to bed. He told Kenny that he could use the guest room down the hall if he wanted some privacy. Kenny said that he was going to wait for Cartman.

Kyle slipped out of his clothes leaving his boxers he slid into bed without even turning the light on. Again he didn't seem phased when he pressed his body tight against the body already occupying it.

The body shifted, turning and it looked at him. "Kyle?"

"No one else, Stan," Kyle reassured, wondering who else Stan thought to find in Kyle's bed.

"I didn't want to sleep on the floor. They took the couch." Stan whined in his cute little drunken voice one that told Kyle that Stan was trying to get away with something he thought he did wrong.

Kyle sighed and melted more into his bed, "Its okay Stan. We've shared beds even when we don't have to. I wouldn't make you sleep on the floor."

"Good," Stan smiled closing his eyes preparing to go to sleep. Then he seemed to remember something else and without opening his eyes he mumbled. "I thought you were mad at me. You didn't talk to me all night."

Moving onto his stomach Kyle looked away from Stan getting ready to sleep himself. He stiffened when his best friend continued talking, "I'm not mad, Stan. I-I just want you to be a responsible man too sometimes. So I can have fun too."

"I miss having fun _with_ you." Stan snuggled mostly unconsciously against the side of Kyle's body.

"I miss you too, Stan." Both said nothing more both were asleep before five minutes passed.

Cartman asked Shelia and Gerald if he could spend Thanksgiving at their house. Gerald didn't have an opinion on it; he wasn't traditional when it came to events outside of his faith.

It was the first year that Shelia was preparing Thanksgiving for just her family. She had no in-laws or parents visiting this year. To her surprise and delight both sides of her extended family were off with other relatives so they didn't even have to visit. She was excited to have the time just for her family especially with all of her work outside of her home these days. So at first Shelia wanted to refuse the young boy. Even though Shelia was a bitch most of the time she couldn't find a reason to turn Cartman away other then the fact that it was an extra person to cook for. Finally she broke down and gave in but not unhappily.

Eric arrived at their home on the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. He was armed with a suitcase with four days worth of clothes. "Hello Mrs. Broflovski, my Ma said that I could come over early since I'd rather be here then with her family for the holidays."

Always one to have looked down on Mrs. Cartman, Shelia clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and ushered Eric inside. "That's alright Eric. We would love to have you one extra day. You're just like one of the family."

He smiled shyly and followed her into the house, only leaving her side when she told him that he could leave his things in Kyle's room.

Kyle looked up from his bed when Eric came in. He knew it was Eric as soon as his door open, everyone else knocked, even Stan. Kyle was flushed and breathing hard; his hand was hidden behind the fabric of his pants. When he saw Eric he became even more flushed but his hands were at once visible.

"Oh-ho!" Eric cried excitedly shutting the door with his foot. He stepped inside, "Oh Kyle do continue, this is your room don't let me intrude."

Kyle groaned and rolled over to bury his face against his pillow muttering, "You already have, Cartman."

The heavier boy dropped his things on the floor next to Kyle's bed. He made sure the door was locked before he slipped underneath Kyle's bed a feat he hadn't been able to accomplish until a few months ago when a growth spurt had pushed his weight around and made him just this side of not being morbidly obese. He pulled out a just open bottle of whatever Kyle was currently drinking and took a half of shot straight from the bottle. Kyle took one as well before Eric put it away.

Kyle moved over in his bed so he sat up against his wall with his feet hanging off the other side of the bed, Cartman joined him on the bed sitting in the same position. They were chilled and eased with the alcohol they shared between them.

"I've never done this without Stan," Kyle said without looking up from the spot on the floor he stared at.

"I know, gaywad," Cartman barked, he kept his eyes on his own spot on the floor. "It's okay though. Sometimes, everyone needs someone who knows when it's going to be okay, someone who wouldn't lie to you when it's not."

Kyle smiled and Eric didn't see it. "It's going to be okay, Cartman."

"I know," And Eric smiled but Kyle didn't see it.

Eric didn't go home after Thanksgiving was over. He might have attempted to if Gerald hadn't pointed out the house that had been sold on the way home from the temple on Saturday. Kyle asked loudly when Cartman had been planning on telling everyone that they were moving. Cartman said he hadn't been planning on moving.

On Sunday, after many unanswered phone calls that ended up with the whereabouts of Mrs. Cartman remaining unknown, Eric moved into the spare room with only the things he had packed for the weekend. For people who had only heard of the anti-semantic, racists, boy, it would have surprised them that he adjusted into Kyle's family so easily. He even, with Shelia's help, was starting to shine in academics just like the rest of the Broflovski's boys.

What the family could only see was what surprised Kyle the most. If Eric Cartman wasn't finding away to improve his standings in the Broflovski's family he was following his mother around seeking for some way to help her. It was like since Cartman had lost one mother he had to make up for it with this mom, one he seemed to respect and care about. Now Cartman joined the few who had found love in their hearts for the biggest bitch in the whole wide world. It was hard for him, but it was a start.

The new addition to Kyle's family didn't displease Kyle. Even though he still felt hurt and angry about Cartman most of the time he realized that he could feel similar to Eric as he felt to his mother. While Eric's presence cut down on the time his mother spent away from the home and most importantly the amount of time Kyle got to spend alone in his home, Kyle didn't mind. He knew eventually everything would fit together and it would feel natural to be this way.

He was alone a few times though; all of these times were short and were with the absences of his best friend. It was a long time before his best friend was alone with him for an extended period of time.

It wasn't in his house however. It wasn't when they were drinking either. It was one extremely hot day, there wasn't a stir of wind to cool it down and many of the residence remained indoors with the fans pushing the stifling air around them to ease their tensions. Children were taking bikes, or simply walking away from the town with hopes that they would find the rumored creek or pond that was said to be near the town.

Stan and Kyle at first had set out on a journey like this of their own. After about an hour of walking they gave up and settled instead in a meadow just off the side of the highway. The meadow was far enough away that occasional they would hear a car drive past but they could not see any of the cars or trucks that made there way across the country.

The meadow was peaceful and when Stan and Kyle laid in it the grass was soft and a little bit moist, in the spot they chose a large seemly very old tree shaded them from the intense rays of the sun.

The two boys lay naked on their bellies next to each other propped up on their elbows so they could study each other's expressions as they talk and as they didn't say anything.

"I think there is more to becoming a man than drinking, Stan," Kyle said after a brief pause in a topic about whether or not any of their classmates had seen the R-rated thriller that just came out in theaters.

Stan raised a brow and looked curiously at Kyle. Unlike his friend Stan had never found rules to his childhood. He was just a child and anything he did was something a child would do, likewise, anything he didn't do was something he wasn't really interested in anyway. "I guess, but I think the rest of that stuff you have to do after you get out of school. I don't think they let thirteen-year-olds have careers."

"Stan I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about there being more to becoming a man when God thinks you're a man not when _they_ think you're a man." Kyle explained. He nodded when Stan wanted to know if _they_ were the same people who killed Kenny the other day.

"I don't know, Kyle. I didn't know God wanted us to drink when we were thirteen! I just wanted to do it because you were doing it." Stan flushed he knew that was probably a bad reason to do something. This was Kyle though and Kyle wouldn't let him do something if it was really bad.

Kyle smiled and nudged closer to Stan, pressing his bare shoulder against Stan's. "Stan, there are things that adults do that they don't let kids do because they don't think it's appropriate. Drinking is one of them."

"Really?" Stan thought what Kyle said made sense but he knew that what he felt made since too. When he was a little kid he was more interested in chocolate milk than whiskey, "What other things are there, how many?"

"Lots of things actually Stan, they don't let you drive for one. They don't let you watch certain movies, or say certain words. They wouldn't let you fall in love." Kyle checked off a few that he could think of.

"Oh," Stan said long and thoughtfully, it was true there was a lot of things his parents and other adults did keep from him because he was just a kid and kids had a different set of rules. "Okay, I see, Kyle. You want to do those things because you're a man now. Which do you want to do first?"

Kyle looked away from Stan his eyes focused on a pill bug crawling over the lumpy soft grass between his propped elbows. He licked his lips and steadied himself to talk, "Have you touched yourself yet Stan?"

"What...I...am I supposed to?" Stan looked confused. He knew right away that Kyle wasn't talking about normal touching. He had never really needed a reason to touch himself in an abnormal way before so he wasn't sure what Kyle meant. Even though he had gone to the same sex education classes that Kyle had, he spent most of his time laughing over it then actually listening to them.

"I do, Stan! It feels really good when you do it! It's also really good for you and even if some people disagree it's really natural. Sometimes if I do it long enough I can even orgasism and not the dry kind the real kind!"

Kyle was excited because he was talking about this with Stan and it could be heard by the speed of his speech and the slight raise in pitch in his voice. Stan didn't know what to feel he was still trying to understand Kyle. "What's an orgasism?"

Stan looked serious and Kyle looked deflated. Stan didn't have a clue as to what they were talking about and it was a disappointment to Kyle. "Stan, sometimes I think about you touching me. I think about you making me orgasism. It's sex, Stan. That's what I want to do next, now that I'm a man."

"Sex?" Stan knew what that was even if most of his memorable talks about sex involved Chef laying a girl down by the fire, sometimes more than one! "Kyle I'm not even sure I know what that really is."

"Stan, your thirteen, I think even Butters knows exactly what sex is!" Kyle was frustrated, Stan wasn't responding to him the way Kyle thought he would. Rejection from Stan was unthinkable to Kyle. He was sure that when he was ready for Stan then Stan would be ready for it too. Now he wasn't sure if Stan was ready and he wasn't sure if it was right to take advantage of Stan if he wasn't ready. Maybe Stan was still just a child.

Shaking a bit, Stan pulled away from Kyle, "I'm sorry Kyle, please don't be mad at me. I know what sex is okay, but I've never done it before. I am not going to pretend to know what I'm doing, just, just show me what you want me to do, okay, I can do it I promise."

Kyle sighed and pressed his forehead against the cool ground. He knew Stan thought he wanted to help him, but maybe Stan didn't know what he was getting himself into. Stan seemed to be willing to help Kyle with this; like he would be willing to help Kyle finish a school project. He didn't say anything or move for a good ten minutes. His only movement occurred when he felt most of Stan's weight press against him. It pushed him into the ground but it was okay because he could feel Stan's mouth against his rough hair. "Stan," he sighed, softly when Stan pressed his cheek against Kyle's. Stan was completely covering Kyle now toe for toe with Stan leaning over Kyle's shoulder to get closer to him.

"Kyle?" Stan whispered in his ear.

"Hmm," Kyle said turning his face until his nose touched Stan's he stared at Stan and Stan stared back.

"You know that list of rules that children can't do but adults can get away with?" Stan barely whispered his lips moved and pressed against Kyle's at odd times because of how close he was to him.

"Yeah, Stan I know." Kyle would have shivered but Stan was keeping him very warm.

"Well, I don't need to do all of those things now that we're men." Stan continued, "Because I'm already in love Kyle, whether adults wanted me to be or not, I am. I love you."

Kyle drew in a sharp breath of air, he wondered if he had come off the wrong way to Stan when he was talking about sex all of the time instead of love. Of course he loved Stan, he didn't know how not to love him, and he was already deep in love with him. "Stan, I love you too." Kyle quickly made it clear. Stan pressed his lips intentionally to Kyle's mouth. Kyle pressed back making it into a kiss.

"So, just show me okay. I'm not ready right now like you are, but you can help get me ready, okay Kyle." Stan coaxed. Kyle smiled and rolled both him and Stan over so that Stan was on his back and Kyle was on top of Stan facing him.

"I don't think it's going to take you as long as you think," Kyle said his hands seeking to touch Stan just like he was used to touching himself. Stan was already hard. Kyle felt like he was finally, 'A man now,' and it wasn't so bad because Stan was one too.

The End.


End file.
